iLove you
by Yoru no Mukou
Summary: —007. Amu has a problem: she likes Nagihiko, but seems to freeze up whenever he's online. So she gets Rima to talk him pretending to be Amu, things are great...at first. But soon Rima finds herself falling for Nagihiko...AU.
1. SUBJECT: iCan’t talk to guys

**FROM: **_i_Love you

**TO: **You

**SUBJECT: **_i_Can't talk to guys

....

....

....

-&-

....

....

....

* * *

**.** _(telephoning your bff is hard—!)_

**BUZZ.**

**BUZZ.**

_**BUZZ.**_

"WHAT?" Rima practically shouted into her Blackberry. "Amu, what the hell do you want from my life?"

"_Rimaa~! I need help. You know the guy I pointed out in the hallway a few days ago?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Well, I actually talked to him! I KNOW RIGHT? But it actually isn't so hard, I mean the conversation was actually great! God, he's so cute. Anyway, he told me 'see him soon' and all and I—" _

Rima tapped her desk, staring out her window, idly. "Are you drunk?"

"—_no. God. Anyway, what do you think see you soon means? Do you think he'll want to see me again? Ohmygod! Rima, want if he does?!!!" _

"Really? Maybe 'see you soon' really means 'see you soon'. Well, bye."

"Wait Rima no—!"

**CALL ENDED.**

**CALL ENDED.**

_**CALL ENDED.**_

_**-if you would like to make another call, please hang up and try again!-**_

* * *

**.** _(texting guys is harder—!)_

**TO: **Rima

**FROM: **Amu

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

OMG. Rima, he totally stared at me for

5 seconds, smiled, then looked away!!!

**-**

**T****O: **Amu

**FROM: **Rima

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

What's your problem? I'm sitting

RIGHT NEXT TO YOU. God.

**-**

**TO: **Rima

**FROM: **Amu

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

HE DID IT AGAIN!

OH GUY-GURU WHAT DO I DO?

PLEASE TELL ME!

**-**

**TO: **Amu

**FROM: **Rima

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

You get a life,

that's what you do.

& he looks gay.

**-**

**TO: **Rima

**FROM: **Amu

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

NO! DO NOT JINX ME

NOT AFTER TADASE!

**-**

**TO: **Amu

**FROM: **Rima

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Oh, you mean him only dating you

'cuz his mom thinks he's straight while

he's actually making out with Kukai behind your back?

**-**

**TO: **Rima

**FROM: **Amu

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

It was actually with Kairi

**-**

**TO: **Amu

**FROM: **Rima

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

??? I thought Kairi was the one

who wanted to do a threesome

with you and his ex.

**-**

**TO: **Rima

**FROM: **Amu

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Yeah it's the same guy.

**-**

**TO: **Amu

**FROM: **Rima

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Okay, gross.

Don't text me anymore.

**-**

**TO: **Amu

**FROM: **Nagihiko

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Hey there, Amu!

It's nice to see you again :-)

What's up?

**-**

**TO: **Rima

**FROM: **Amu

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

OMFG! HE WROTE WHAT'S UP!

HELP ME! WHAT DO I SAY?

**-**

**TO: **Nagihiko

**FROM: **Amu

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Haha, hey there!

Didn't realize you were in my Bio!

Nothing much, actually. Bored outta my mind, you? :P

**-**

**TO: **Amu

**FROM: **Nagihiko

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Learning new things each day…

Hey how 'bout you give your FB

and HMTL so we can continue this talk later :)

**-**

**TO: **Nagihiko

**FROM: **Amu

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

I'll inbox it to you :-)

* * *

**.** _(pretending, though, is hardiest—!)_

**BUZZ.**

**BUZZ.**

_**BUZZ.**_

"It seems life is repeating itself, no?" Rima said to the other line, irritated.

"_Rima, I love you. I REALLY love you. Thank you so much for taking my phone and talking to Nagihiko when you did. If you didn't….well. I guess I wouldn't have his Facebook or Hotmail. Like, at all!" _

"Well, you do suck at texting, emailing and facebooking guys. Why is that?"

"_I've always been like that. When I sometimes talk to him face to face, I guess I'm fine, but on my phone or Facebook or something….I just…..freeze up. I have no clue what to say since I can actually take back what I say. I mean, if I write I LOVE YOU, I can easily get rid of that online, but I were to SAY it then….it's been said. I can't take it back. I have no idea why, but I feel much more, I don't know: assured? Ohmygod, Rima…there something wrong with me?!"_

"Yes. It's called being Amu, aka, a total weirdo."

"_Seriously, Rima." _

"Fine. Email me your Hotmail's password, and Facebook's password and trade phone with me, okay?"

_"Oh, God. Rima, thank you. Thank you so much! You are the best friend a girl could ever have!"_

"So I've been told."

* * *

**TO: **Rima

**FROM: **Amu

**SUBJECT: **Rima,

I LOVE YOU. I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU! Remember that :-)

HMTL Password: Amulovescake

FB Password: Amulovesoatmeal

-

**TO: **Amu

**FROM: **Rima

**SUBJECT: **You know..

….in a few years, when you're thirty and can't see your feet, I'll be there, laughing at you, miss-I-love-cake. Remember that :-)

-

**TO: **Nagihiko

**FROM: **Amu

**SUBJECT: **[No Subject]

Hey. Just saying…hey, right now. So what's up? :)

* * *

**-;Formatting **and **such** done **by **the _amazing_ **Wakusei. **:-)

Q: Will this be totally constructed of Texts, and Emails?

A: WRONG! There will also FB (facebook) profiles and whatever else you can do online on there.

Q: Will Rima fall for Nagihiko, and how?

A: Just keep reading, and reviewing and you'll see…. ;-)

I totally feel like the last part of this chapter, this like one of those new shows where they ACTUALLY get a studio audition for the pilot episode, and in the end everyone claps…..

**:-P **

**iYoru no Mukou**

_(Thought adding an 'I' would fit the story XD) _


	2. SUBJECT: iHate my BFF

**FROM: **_i_Love you

**TO: **You

**SUBJECT: **_i_Hate my BFF

....

....

....

-&-

....

....

....

* * *

**.** _(call me. call me. call me.—!)_

**Friday Morning. **

**Flash. **

**Flash. **

**Flash. **

**Flas**—

"Who's texting me that this hour!?" Rima groaned, picking up the flashing Blackberry beside her pillow.

-

**TO: **Amu

**FROM: **Nagihiko

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Hey Amu! I was wondering if you'd like to meet

me later that new coffee place?

-

"Crap." Rima hissed, she quickly dialled for Amu's number.

"_Helloooo~?"_

"Amu. Meet Nagihiko later at that new—"

"_Woah? Ri-ri? Is that you? Haha what's up, girl?" _

"Oh my god," Rima cried, plopping a hand on her face. "Amu. _Please. _Not now."

"_Oh my god, I'm at this joint—and no, not that joint, silly Ri-ri—where the coffee, my god, it's to bestest in whole wide wurld!"_

"You did not say wurld. God, Amu. Why? In the damn morning, _seriously_?"

"_It's just coffee. Or sak__é.__ I can't remember—hm? Oh yeah. One more please, it's sooo yummy!—Anyway, why'd you call me again, Ri-ri?" _

"Because Nagihiko wants to—"

"_Tee-hee, another re-fill please! This is coffee right? No? Oh well! Ri-ri I have to go okay?" _

"Wait. No Amu DO NOT HANG UP? DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"_OKAY! BYE~!" _

"Wait. Amu no—!"

**CALL ENDED.**

_**CALL ENDED.**_

_**-if you would like to make another call, please hang up and try again!-**_

"Of course only, my best friend is stupidest enough to _drink _in the morning…" Rima muttered, throwing the Blackberry on her bed.

* * *

**.** _(text me. text me. text me.—!)_

-

**TO: **Nagihiko

**FROM: **Amu

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Can't make it. Babysitting

Sorry.

:-(

-

**Friday Night. **

-

**TO: **Amu

**FROM: **Nagihiko

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Done babysitting?

**-**

**TO: **Nagihiko

**FROM: **Amu

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Sorry. Not yet…

**-**

**Saturday Morning **

**-**

**TO: **Amu

**FROM: **Nagihiko

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

???

**-**

**TO: **Nagihiko

**FROM: **Amu

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

HMRK. :-(

**-**

**Saturday Evening**

**- **

**TO: **Amu

**FROM: **Nagihiko

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

You can't possibly have

something to do now

can you?

**-**

**TO: **Nagihiko

**FROM: **Amu

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Laundry.

* * *

**.** _(go out with me. go out with me. go out with me.—!)_

**Saturday Night**

**-**

"LISTEN TO ME AMU!" Rima practically shouted. "Come to my place, now! You have a date with Nagihiko!"

"_Hic, what're you talkin' 'bout? I, hic, don't know no Nadikio. Geez, Rin." _

"I swear to god, if you don't come here in 3 minutes, I'll eat you."

"_Hic, listen, Ri, I gotta go, hic—more Sake, hic, please!—later!" _

"I hate my life," Rima muttered to the dead line. "I really, do."

-

**TO: **Nagihiko

**FROM: **Amu

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

Hey, I'll meet you the coffee place, in five,

kay? :-)

**-**

**TO: **Amu

**FROM: **Nagihiko

**SUBJECT: **[No subject]

:-)

* * *

_Welcome to Pick-a-Wig! _

Reg-06

Cshr-002

_1 Pink wig $2.99_

_Subtotal $2.99_

_Total $2.99_

_Payment Credit Card _

_R. Mashiro _

_*** *** *** *** _

_Exp 5/10 _

_April 9:20pm _

* * *

_Welcome to Hot Topic! _

Reg-07

Cshr-014

_1 Punk Skirt $2.99_

_1 Black Skull-Tee $1.59 _

_1 Chain belt $1.00 _

_Subtotal $5.58 _

_Total $5.58_

_Payment Credit Card _

_R. Mashiro _

_*** *** *** *** _

_Exp 5/10 _

_April 9:25pm_

* * *

**-;Formatting **and **such** done **by **the _amazing_ **Wakusei. **:-)

DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAAA!! Haha, poor Rima. Having to disguise herself as Amu….wonder how _that's_ gunna turn out….X-)

**;-) **

**iYoru no Mukou**


	3. SUBJECT: iDisguise

**FROM: **_i_Love you

**TO: **You

**SUBJECT: **_iDisguise _

....

....

....

-&-

....

....

....

**.** _(coffee. coffee. coffee.—!)_

"_Hi, Amu, well, me, isn't here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep!" _

**Beep. **

"So, I'm going a date _with Nagihiko _for you, dressed up, _as you_, in heels that will probably give me foot problems all my life_, for you. _So yeah. Letting you know whenever you decide to become sober and check your messages." Rima said, emphasizing certain words.

She grabbed her new punk sweater, walking out in the cool spring night. _Just act like Nagihiko is Amu, and you're making fun of her. Yeah. _

_This will work. _

…_.I hope…_

* * *

**.** _(LOG. LOG. LOG.—!)_

**The Daily LOG of Rima Mashiro**

**Post 001**

**- **

Since my possibly gay half-American guidance counsellor suggested this to relief stress, I'm writing a journal-type-thing, which I will call a Daily LOG.

Yeah, I too wonder where the hell this guy got the retarded idea from. Urgh, gay guidance counsellors these days…

Anyway, in order to keep this thing up to date, I suppose discussing the horror know as my date with Nagi…

Wait. I KNOW this guy's name.

Nagiliko?

Nagihiccup?

No……

Wait. I swear on all things funny, I KNOW this kid's name. It's…..it's Angelico!

There.

Wait…that isn't right…

Well, whatever, who told _him _to have such a long-ass name? Where was I? Oh yeah Angelico. Well, the idiot actually BOUGHT me acting as Amu. Seeing as I wore a pink wig, a loli-ish skirt I had no business being in and oh yeah, my dead-on imitation of Amu I use when I feel the need to make fun of her. In case he didn't buy it, I lied and said my throat hurt a little. The funniest thing? He believe me. Every little part of it. It's pretty funny, actually.

Until THAT happened.

Well, anyway, here's how it went:

I arrived outside the coffee place, not being stupid to actually reveal my face, telling him I preferred to stay out in the warm spring night.

He brought us the coffee; we talked, for what seemed like ages. Then I lied, telling him I had to go check on my sister.

Then, THAT happened. THAT being him attempting to kiss me.

KEYWORDS: attempt.

Before he could, I jumped out of the way. _Literally. _There was a slope beside us, and I jumped while his lids were half closed. I messed up my wrist, which should be fine in a few days, but other than that I should be fine. The thing that bothered me was the look in his eyes, I could see genuine worry…making me feel….._guilty? _

* * *

**.** _(MSG me. MSG me. MSG me.—!)_

**NagiFuji: **Hey Amu!

**AmuH: **Hey! What's up?

**NagiFuji: **Nm. I feel guilty about what happened.

**AmuH: **Aw, don't a worry about it. I'm fine.

**NagiFuji: **Really?

**AmuH: **Yeah.

**NagiFuji: **That's great; I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you. :-)

**NagiFuji**: Amu? Are you there?

**AmuH: **Yeah. Srry, bout that! And thanks :)

**NagiFuji: **No problem. ;)

**NagiFuji: **Aiee, well I g2g. Talk to you soon?

**AmuH: **Yeah :)

* * *

**.** _(LOG. LOG. LOG.—!)_

**The Daily LOG of Rima Mashiro**

**Post 002**

**- **

What is WRONG with me? God. I'm becoming like Amu, I mean, did I seriously BLUSH when Angelico wrote that thing about how he wouldn't know what to do if something to happen to m—Amu. Amu. He likes Amu, he doesn't know about the blond best friend of hers.

* * *

**.** _(telephoning.—!)_

**BUZZ.**

**BUZZ. **

"Hello?"

"_Oh my god, Rima! I'm so so so so so so soooorrrry!!!" _

"Uh-huh."

"_Seriously, Ri. I' am I SWEAR I'll make it up to you." _

"How?"

"_20 headbands, Monday." _

"Okay."

"_You are truly the best, do you know he asked me out, well from what your phone message tells me, for a SECOND time?!" _

"…."

"_Rima?"_

"Huh? Listen, I'm not feeling to well, chest cold maybe? Let me call you later."

"_Okay. Love ya!" _

"…bye."

* * *

**.** _(LOG. LOG. LOG.—!)_

**The Daily LOG of Rima Mashiro**

**Post 003**

**- **

First the smiling, then the blushing, now the tugging of my heart? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!??????

Oh. Angelico is messaging me…..OH MY GOD I'M _SMILING_, NOW? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I mean, it's one thing that my BESTFRIEND IS IN LOVE WITH ME, but it's another thing that I'M FEELING A HINT OF SOMETHING TO A GUY NAMED ANGELICO!

….wait.

That isn't even his name….

Mn. Maybe I'm sick…yeah! That's it, I'm sick! I'll just head down to that drugh store

…oh. I see Amu and….Angelico…..

….and I think I'm going to be sick.

* * *

_Welcome to Shoppers! _

Reg-09

Cshr-010

_1 No-name__ä__ Crackers $1.00_

_1 Ginger-ale $1.25 _

_Subtotal $2.25 _

_Total $2.25 _

_Payment Credit Card _

_R. Mashiro _

_*** *** *** *** _

_Exp 5/10 _

_April 10:00pm_

* * *

**-;Formatting **and **such** done **by **the _amazing_ **Wakusei. **:-)

That aint no chest cold, someone's LOVE SICK! Poor Rima. Actually, poor _me_. I feel worse than doggie-doo. First it was allergies, and then it became a cold. Yeah, allergies mutating into a cold, something's wrong with my body, I know. :-(

**;-O **

**iYoru no Mukou**


	4. SUBJECT: iAm not in Denial

**FROM: **_i_Love you

**TO: **You

**SUBJECT: **_i_Am _not_ in Denial

....

....

....

....

....

....

* * *

The worst thing about it is, she muses as she stares up at her ceiling in the dark of night, there's really nothing she can do about it except grin and bear it _(is that possible)_, knowing they're happy together and that should be all that matters _(how can it)_ since Amu's her best friend and anyway, Nagihiko's definitely made his choi_—_she rolls over and smothers her face with a pillow, as if it could drown out her own thoughts

_(this isn't fair)_.

…

…

…

…

…

**Saturday….**

…

…

…

…

…

…

BUZZ.

BUZZ.

_BUZZ._

"_Yo!" _A voice on the intercom shouts. _"Ri, it's Amu, and Nagihiko~! Open up."_

Rima stares at the intercom, then throws a pillow at it.

"Stupid."

…

…

…

…

…

**Sunday….**

…

…

…

…

…

…

She figures a bit of fresh air would do her good, seeing as it's her long-weekend, and of course, all the time she's spent staring at her computer screen reading Gag Manga, hoping, that at least the crude jokes of Gintama may cheer her up, isn't helping her.

_Mmm, _she thinks happily, eyes following the pleasant smell. _I smell…._

Her eyes fall on Amu, as she shares a bento with Nagihiko, smiling shyly as he placidly chews on homemade potato croquettes, Rima thinks of all the things she could do, all the words she could say…

…before she turns around and walks out into the busy street.

...

…

…

…

**Monday….**

…

…

…

…

…

…

Final day of the long-weekend, and it rains. Either way, she wasn't planning on going out, anyway.

BUZZ.

BUZZ.

BUZZ.

"Okay, okay," she sighs, thinking its Amu at the door, and giving up on avoiding her. "I'm coming."

But it's not.

She stands, there, eyes wider than they should….

"D, do you… you want to come in…? It's pouring so, um…" Rima says uncertainly, heart beating painfully fast against her ribcage because she doesn't know where she's going with this and it had seemed like a good idea one minute ago which may have just been a very huge mista- "Sure, Rima," Nagihiko replies with a smile. "You know, Amu's said a lot of things about you, and she's really intent on me meeting you…."

**

* * *

****MESSAGES** (1)

**From: **Amu

**To: **Rima

**Subject: **[No Subject]

Surprise~! :-D

Now, you get to meet him!

* * *

**-;Formatting **and **such** done **by **the _amazing_ **Wakusei. **:-)

Oh _Damn_…!!

**X-D **

**iYoru no Mukou**


	5. SUBJECT: iHate Myself & iLove Thunder

**FROM: **_i_Love you

**TO: **You

**SUBJECT: **_i_Hate Myself; _i_Love Thunder

....

....

....

....

....

....

_I'm going to kill Amu. _

_I'm going to kill Amu. _

_I'm going to kill Am_—

"Rima?"

Rima looked up from her phone, "Y-yeah?"

"You've been staring at that phone for…" Nagihiko looked at his watch, "Ten minutes now…."

"What? Oh. Yeah, sorry."

"So…."

"So."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"…..yellow."

"Rima-shi, I'm really trying hard to converse with you, but you're kind of making it difficult."

She fiddled with the phone. "Rima."

"….?"

"You called me Rima-shi. Call me Rima."

"Okay."

Then for the rest of Nagihiko's visit, they sit together, shoulders just touching, watching the storm bluster beyond the window.

"This is....nice."

Nagihiko smiled, "Yeah. It is."

_Oh my god. _Amu. _Oh my god. I' am the _worst_ best friend ever… _

* * *

**MESSAGES** (1)

**From: **Amu

**To: **Rima

**Subject: **[No Subject]

So how'd it go?

**

* * *

**

**MESSAGES** (1)

**From: **Amu

**To: **Rima

**Subject: **[No Subject]

By you saying

"I'll kill you,"

…it went badly, didn't it?

* * *

_**.** __(I love you. I love you. I love you. —!)_

_Stuuuupid Nagihiko_, Rima thought glaring at the aforementioned. _Stupid Nagihiko and he's stupid amazing self making me fall for him and his stupid self, making me betray my best friend! _

_(Stupid) _Nagihiko idly blew some hair away from his _(stupidly) _perfect face, "Rima....reason," he said. "Why you're glaring at me?"

"Reason, why you're such a spaz?" She shot back, crossing her arms across chest. _I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. _

They were inside their Science class, waiting for their classmates to arrive.

"Ouch." Nagihiko grinned, "Someone's in a bad mood."

"Just….just shut up." She sighed. _I can't do this. Why the hell am I even doing this? God, I'm terrible…. _

"No, really," he said, his smile disappearing. "What's bothering you, Rima?"

"You."

_Myself. _

_

* * *

_**.** _(I hate myself. I hate myself. —!)_

Rima hears someone say, "Forget Nagihiko, he'll just vote pink as the best colour," and crumples the assignment in her hand.

**.** _(I hate myself. I hate myself. —!)_

Rima watches as Amu sends a pleading look to the back of the room where Nagihiko sits, but he's bent over the desk in an effort to stifle his laughter, and the sound of someone giggling and saying, "What a cute couple," which sickens Rima.

**.** _(I hate myself. I hate myself. —!)_

She sees them, again, sharing Bento. All the words bottle up, soon fighting there way out as she slowly approaches them.

"Hey Ri-ri, what's up?"

She turns to Nagihiko, eyes determined. "I-I….I……."

"You want?"

"I like…….your _hair_!"

**.** _(I hate myself. I hate myself. —!)_

"…."

"Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"You have odd friends…"

"Yeah, but she's a great friend, trust me."

_....I hate myself. _

**

* * *

**

**-;Formatting **and **such** done **by **the _amazing_ **Wakusei. **:-)

YOU HAVE NO IDEA, AMU! Updates my come later due to a bitch know as exams. Aside from that, didja you guys read the new Shugo Chara Encore! Chapter? God. I wish I could draw like that.

So ladies and gents, have a great day, and beware of Penguins, and Ducks. Beware the Ducks.

**X-{**

**iYoru no Mukou**


	6. SUBJECT: iCan't let this go on

**NOTE: **I want destroy all previous chapters due to their suckishness. _But I wont._ Instead, I'll go edit-crazy. But not now.

Anyway, thanks to those who enjoyed this fic.

I hope this meets your standards! :)

* * *

**FROM: **_i_Love you

**TO: **You

**SUBJECT: **_i_Can't let this go on.

...

...

...

...

...

...

It's been a month.

A month of Rima making many undecided decisions.

A month of Rima spilling many tears.

A month of Rima feeling regret.

And month of Rima finally figuring out what needs to be done.

.**x**._x_.

_("I'm not a perfect human being," was what she was typing up.) _

"Yo, you know Nagihiko from class 3-2?" A boy asked, taking off his outdoor shoes, then replacing them with his indoor shoes. It was still pretty early in the morning; not many students were in the school.

"No," replied the boy's companion.

The boy grinned. "Well, I hear he scored himself Amu as a girlfriend! They've been dating for a month. Isn't that crazy? She's, like, so ridiculously cute that I doubted the kid could do it."

The other boy looked uninterested. "I see."

_("But I've tried. Trust me I have. I've tried to be that perfect daughter, that perfect student, and recently, I've tried to be that perfect best friend.")_

"Jesus, Ikuto," his friend said. "You could at least look a little happy for the brat. He finally got himself a girl!"

Ikuto merely shrugged. "I'm smiling on the inside?" He tried.

His friend laughed. "Uh-huh, sure. Look, I'll see you in class, I've got practice to head to. Ugh. Gotta hate those goddam morning practices. Later!"

"Bye."

_("When she told me she liked Nagihiko, but had no way of talking to him virtually, I helped her get him. I'm basically the reason for them even being together! But for every second they smile, they laugh, the kiss...")_

When he was gone, Ikuto leaned himself against the wall, rubbing his temples.

_"Well, I hear he scored himself Amu! They've been dating for a month. Isn't that crazy?"_

He released a heavy sigh.

_("I'm going crazy, I'm crying, I'm hating myself even more after every passing second. It isn't fair. I've worked all my life for almost everything, and yet Amu never does. She doesn't have to.") _

"Crazy, isn't it?" A voice said. "Makes feel as though you were too late, hm?"

He whipped his head to see a girl standing by the doorway. "Ikuto, was it?" She said.

He nodded slowly. "What do you want?"

"Look, I know you've had the biggest crush on Amu for sometime."

"How did you—"

She waved a hand in the air. "No time for that. Look, I need help with something. And if you help me, in return it'll help you."

"And...that is...?"

_("And yet, as I write these words, as I plan out and actually try ways to break them up...I can't bring myself to say I actually hate them. That I hate Amu.")_

"I'll help you get Amu," she said, "if you help me get Nagihiko."

Ikuto found himself saying yes.

But as the girl made her exit, she reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait," he said. "Who are you?"

_("So, as I do these stupid things, please know that I've never hated either of you. I've hated myself. I'm selfish...and please, just let me be selfish this one. _

_Just this once. _

_I swear I'll never be this selfish again.") _

She titled her head, and gave him a large (fake, he realized) smile. "Rima. My name is Rima."

_(Satisfied, she then saved the file and placed in her recycling bin.) _

* * *

**MESSAGES** (1)

**From: **Amu

**To: **Rima

**Subject: **[No Subject]

YO.

Are you heading to Nagihiko's b-day bash this friday?

SAY YES.

SAY YES.

SAY YES.

Otherwise, I'm spamming you fool. xD


End file.
